Carrot Cake
(This is like a sequel to Blueberry Pie, but this time with Judy and carrots) Ah, a calm sunny afternoon at Bunnyburrow. I´ve seen these in here for 30 years which is how long I´ve been breathing air. Almost six years I spent as a top cop in the finest police department in Zootopia. But eventually, there comes a time when it´s to settle down. After that, I led a peaceful life in my country home in Bunnyburrow back at farming carrots. Together with my husband Nick Hopps, we were ready to start a family soon. I was working at the moment in the patch near my home, gathering up carrots to our storage. I tried not to work too hard though, because I was pregnant. Motherhood was soon at hand. It was very easy getting used to a simple life here. Just me and my husband living in a small rabbit hole under a hill. My old hometown had lots of cozy places like this. It was almost five o´clock. Soon I´d get home to share dinner with my dear Nick, and today was my 30th birthday. The fox most likely had a surprise waiting for me there, I know his ways. As I was gathering up the carrots, I noticed that some had gone missing. There were much more in the patch yesterday. I don´t know where they had gone, but I don´t see anybody wanting to steal carrots from a simple place like this. Not exactly a case worth solving for a ZPD member, heh. All that hard work made me feel a bit hot and sweaty. Thankfully, our home was just by a small lake, where I loved to take a bath in. I got undressed out of my farm clothes in our toolshed and went to the lake, with pink towels wrapped around my body as well as ears and carrying a rope soap with me. I hadn´t been pregnant for a very long time, but my belly was already pretty round. I couldn´t wait for him or her to join our family, whatever species our child would be. It all felt so comfortable after working in the heat. Thankfully there were no other animals staring at me here, unlike in some other places I´ve bathed in. After taking a dip there and getting dry, I put back on my old trusty short-sleeved teal shirt and black pants as I was ready to go back inside. At the doorstep, I felt a wonderful scent fill my rabbit nose. Cinnamon, cream cheese and above all else…carrots! Somebody had baked a carrot cake just in the way I liked the best. I was pretty sure who had done it. “Happy birthday, bun bun!” I heard Nick´s warm voice. He was in the dining room, showing off a big carrot cake that looked delicious. Looks like this is where the disappeared carrots had ended into. “Have a slice, darling. I baked it just for you”, Nick cut me a slice out of it. The fox had taken some baking lessons from Gideon Grey recently, and this was the first big cake he had baked. Before I could grab the plate, he spooned up bit from the cake with his spoon and fed me from that. It tasted even better than I imagined. The taste in it was sweet and velvety, just like Nick´s kisses. Well, it figures since he always loves my blueberry pies, muffins, cookies, apple pie and whatever I bake in here that he´d want to do something for me too. “I love it! Thank you, my precious husband!” I said. As I was too busy enjoying that, I felt Nick´s paws around my neck. He placed a lovely pearl necklace there. “My mother had a similar one when she was your age, so I figured that I´d buy you one for your birthday”, Nick smiled as I saw the necklace on a mirror. I gasped at how gorgeous it looked. Nick always brought me wonderful birthday presents, from roses and teddybears to Gazelle CDs and dresses. But like with many girls, fine jewelry like that was really something, because I didn´t get those that often. “Oh Nick….you´re the most wonderful husband in the whole world!” I embraced him tightly. I felt his tail wrap gently around me as he stroked my ears. I loved it every time he did that. Thumping my paw on the ground with playful excitement, I gave my husband a warm, loving kiss. There are so many times he deserves that, and this was one of them. After sharing the cake together, we just sat down by the fireplace and enjoyed its warmth. I was resting calmly in Nick´s lap as he cuddled me. “Thank you for another wonderful birthday”, I said to him. Every time I had one, he always made it a very enjoyable experience. I did the same thing to him every time it was his birthday, and I couldn´t wait it to happen to our future children. Nick rubbed my pregnant belly gently as he was looking forward to us starting a family too. “You´re welcome. 30 years old and still just as beautiful as you were six years ago when we first met”, he commented. “I love you, my sweet foxloaf”, I snuggled him. As much as I love carrot cake, even its sweetness pales in comparison to that of my dear Nick. Category:Oneshots Category:Birthday stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:Nick and Judy's married years